1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lamp dimming systems and more specifically to a wide dimming range gas discharge lamp drive system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems for controlling the brightness of gas discharge lamps are well known in the prior art, as exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,449,629; 4,087,722; 4,277,728; 4,320,326; 4,487,481; 4,752,771; 4,760,389 and 4,799,050. Several of these patents deal with providing backlighting for liquid crystal display panels. The present invention is superior to the prior art in providing a wide dimming range and a highly efficient drive which is particularly suitable for backlighting of an active matrix liquid crystal display panel.